liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuyu Asui
Hero Costume= |-|School Uniform= ] Personal Characteristics Name: Tsuyu Asui, "Froppy" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 13 (Bonus Chapter 84.5), 15 (Chapter 5 - Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 150 cm (4'11") Description: Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always speaks directly from her mind and what she thinks about others. Tsuyu prefers to be called "Tsu", but only by people she views as friends. She commonly refers to everyone with the honorific "-chan", save for teachers and other authority figures. Summary Tsuyu Asui (蛙吹梅雨 Asui Tsuyu), is a member of Class 1-A at U.A. High School. Her Quirk, Frog, gives her proportional strength, speed and agility of a frog in addition to its defining characteristics, such as its extendable tongue. She's known for her stoic and unflappable attitude, being able to work well under pressure, contrasting heavily against her far more emotional classmates. Mentality Intelligence: As a member of Class 1-A, Tsuyu is rather experienced with her Quirk, easily leaping dozens of meters into the air while carrying two classmates and landing without any issues and tanking of to the League of Villains' henchmen before being surrounded. She is also noted to be one of the more perceptive and observant members of her class and easily caught onto Izuku's train of thought (which most consider crazy or incoherent mumbling) as well as the fact that his Quirk bears similarities to All Might's. She is also able to remain remarkably calm while under pressure to the point that many of the others find her unnerving. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Unknown Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Poison Manipulation (Can secrete a toxic substance from her body), Body Control (Can inflate her body and extend her tongue over 20 meters), Can store items in her stomach, Camouflage Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Beat several clones of Ectoplasm alongside Dark Shadow. Quickly and easily took down a villain with a Gigantification Quirk that allowed him to level apartment complexes. Should be at least comparable to a first chapter Bakugou) Durability: Building level (Took a restrained hit from Shishida in his beast form) Speed: Athletic Human (Finished a 50-meter race in 5.58 seconds) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Ectoplasm's clones, which could outmaneuver Dark Shadow. Comparable to other heroes in training) Lifting Strength: Super-Human (Can throw several people tens of meters in the air with her tongue) Stamina: High (Can jump around entire industrial facilities without breaking a sweat. Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, up to 20 meters with her tongue Weaknesses: Retrieving items from her stomach leaves her visibly nauseated. She becomes sleepy when she's in cold weather for too long. Works less effectively in hotter climates. Arsenal Standard Equipment: *'Camouflage Costume': Tsuyu's hero costume changes colors along with her, blending in with her surroundings when she uses her Camouflage ability. Frog: Tsuyu's Quirk, which grants her the physical characteristics of a frog along with the proportionate strength and body structure to utilize such skills. As a result, she is able to jump farther and swim faster than even the finest human athletes and can also stick to walls. She also has a number of other abilities: *'Tongue:' She can extend her tongue up to 20 meters and attach objects and tie them up with it. She often uses this to rescue her allies and bind villains. *'Stomach Storage:' Tsuyu is able to store large objects in her stomach, but she must willingly vomit to retrieve them, leaving her nauseated. *'Toxic Emission:' She can release a toxic substance from her stomach. She notes that while it operates on the same principle as a poison-dart frog, it is much weaker and will thus only cause stinging on contact. In addition, she has to make contact with a target to use it and is further limited by the fact that it is released from her stomach rather than her hands. Thus it is not an ability particularly suited for combat, but it can be useful as a surprise. *'Camouflage:' Tsuyu is able to change the color of her appearance to blend in with her surroundings. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Poison Users Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Inflation Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Amphibians Category:Body Control Users Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Camouflage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier D/1